


Compromised

by Gabberwocky



Series: Compromised AU [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Children, Clintasha - Freeform, Clintasha Child, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 15:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4106071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabberwocky/pseuds/Gabberwocky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Barton's been compromised" What if there was a Barton-Romanov family?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compromised

“Barton’s been compromised.”  
Natasha froze. “Let me put you on hold.”  
She channeled all of her anger and worry into taking out the men who were ‘interrogating’ her, dispatching them in mere minutes.  
Picking up the phone, she said, “Coulson…”  
“She’s safe, Natasha.” Coulson answered the unasked question, going from superior officer to old friend.  
That was all she needed to hear. “Where is Barton now?”

 

Upon arriving with Dr. Banner on the Helicarrier, Natasha went to the bridge. Coulson looked at her knowingly and gestured to a nearby monitor, showing a young girl playing with some dolls. Natasha nodded gratefully and continued walking with Dr. Banner. 

It wasn’t until after the battle, when everyone was back on the Helicarrier, that Natasha actually saw her in person.  
She was standing next to Clint, smiling softly, still bloody and dirty, when the red headed five year old ran in.  
“Mommy!”  
Everyone turned as the child ran towards Natasha, who caught her and held her close, smiling widely.  
“Did you have fun with Aunt Melinda?” she asked.  
“Yes!” the girl replied. “She let me play with her old dolls!”  
Natasha chuckles and carried the girl back towards Clint.  
“Daddy!” she cried, just now catching sight of the archer.  
“Hey, angel.” he said, taking her from her mother and lightly tossing her in the air, causing the girl to giggle.  
It wasn’t until Natasha had turned towards Coulson, who handed her two rings, that she remembered the other Avengers; the group currently standing slack-jawed at the familial interaction.  
Steve was the first to snap out of it.  
“So, what’s your name.” he asked, directing the question directly to the girl.  
She looked towards her mother, who nodded in encouragement.  
“I’m Artemis! And you’re Captain America!” she replied.  
Steve chuckled. “You can call me Steve.”  
Artemis nodded. “OK!”  
“Do you want to meet the rest of the team, Artie?” Clint asked his daughter.  
She nodded. “Yes!”  
Clint set her down and the excited 5-year-old ran around introducing herself to all the Avengers.  
Natasha took this opportunity to return the wedding ring to Clint’s finger, him doing the same to her.  
Eventually, Artemis ran back to her parents and Clint swung her up to sit on his hip. She looked at Natasha and touched the bloody cut on her forehead.  
“You ok, Mommy?” she asked.  
“I’m fine, angel.” Natasha responded, kissing her forehead and standing close to her family.  
Her heart was permanently compromised.  
She couldn’t care less.


End file.
